


Devil's Daughters

by FreshBrains



Category: All Cheerleaders Die (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: smallfandomfest, Dark Comedy, F/F, Future Fic, Hotels, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve been here for two weeks and you’ve already managed to kill a dude?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Small Fandoms Fest prompt: _Leena/Maddy/Tracy, Leena knows how to keep her girls in line._

“I _told_ you Miami wasn’t a good idea,” Tracy said, rolling her eyes. She licked her forearm to clean away the excess blood, straining to reach her elbow. “Too many hot people in swimsuits offering me free drinks.”

“Fucking A, Trace,” Maddy says, slamming her palm against the hotel room door and running her other hand through her long hair. “We’ve been here for two weeks and you’ve already managed to kill a dude?”

Tracy gave Maddy a sheepish grin and flopped onto the hotel bed, beckoning Maddy further into the room. “I don’t know. I _think_ he’s dead.”

Maddy’s eyes widened when she saw the bloodstained lump beneath the soft white duvet. “You _brought_ him here? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Maddy kicked off her flip-flops and hurried to the bed to pull back the blanket. Once she did, the poor bastard’s eyes shot open and he gasped, sending a spray of blood into Maddy’s face. She wrinkled her nose and let the blanket fall back down, ignoring the man’s pained noises.

Tracy smiled sweetly, showing all her pretty white teeth. “Oopsies.”

“Yeah, oopsies is right,” Maddy said, folding her arms across her chest. She had to admit, he smelled pretty good, but she’d been working to wean herself off human and into something a little healthier, like raw steak, or whatever Leena’s gorgeous white neck could supply her with. “What the hell do we do?”

Tracy shrugged and scrolled idly through her phone. She lay on her stomach on the clean bed, still in her blue bikini, her ass looking amazing, all tanned and toned from their days on the beach. If Maddy was an asshole, she’d ignore the moaning lump of dude on the other bed and kiss her way down Tracy’s back until she could tug those tiny bikini bottoms right off. But instead, she nodded towards Tracy’s phone.

“Call Leena. She’s probably on her way already, but I’m sure she’d appreciate the heads up.”

Tracy groaned, rolling over onto her back so her sun-pale blonde hair covered her eyes. “The _last_ thing I want to do right now is call Mom,” she said dryly, tossing her phone onto the carpet. “And feeding from that douchebag made me super horny, so come here.”

Maddy seriously considered it until the door slammed open and bounced against the hotel wall, startling them both. Leena was out of breath, her black messy bun falling lopsided on the top of her head. “What,” she gasped, wiping sweat off her forehead, “did you idiots do?”

Maddy pointed shamelessly to Tracy, holding her hands up to claim her innocence.

Tracy waved cheerfully at Leena. “I brought home a party favor.”

Leena came slowly into the room and circled the bed, her purple stone glowing at the dip of her collar-bone. The man shifted under his blanket again and Leena gently pushed Maddy behind her, shielding her.

“I can still bring him back,” Leena murmured, closing her eyes to gather energy. “I can still fix this.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Tracy said, voice high with warning. “He’s a little touchy-feely, if you know what I mean.”

Leena opened her eyes and sighed, going over to the bed. She barely had to reach under the covers to neatly snap the man’s neck, her power giving her even more strength than her anger did. “Nobody touches my girls, dickwad,” she said, wiping her hands off on her dark green sundress. Her anger was always so controlled, just simmering beneath the surface, and Maddy and Tracy could hardly ever tell what was really going on in her head.

Maddy gently wrapped her arms around Leena’s waist and buried her face in her hair. She never got sick of the way Leena smelled, like burnt magic and sage and spun sugar. “Thanks, baby.”

Leena wound an arm around Maddy’s neck, pulling her closer. She wiped the man’s blood off Maddy’s cheeks with her thumb as Tracy looked on from the bed. Tracy’s eyes were bored and downcast as she played with the ends of her hair, but Maddy knew she’d learned to love and appreciate Leena just as much as she did. She wasn’t afraid of getting her hands dirty, but she wasn’t as hungry for vengeance or power like Maddy and Leena, and sometimes she started things she couldn’t finish. That’s where her girls came in.

Leena sighed and pressed a kiss to Maddy’s palm. “Okay, we’ve got to head out. Make sure you pack everything, we don’t want to leave anything behind.”

Maddy nodded and Tracy pouted, pushing herself off the hotel bed and going for her hot pink duffel bag. “I’m sorry, Leena,” she said without looking her in the eye.

“I understand,” Leena said quietly, and sat on the edge of the bed that was still warm from Tracy’s body. “Both of you come here. You need to feed before we go.”

Tracy brightened up and automatically went to her knees to Leena’s left side, taking her hand. She looked up at Leena, silently asking for permission, and Leena nodded. She wove her free hand though Tracy’s soft hair as Tracy bit down on her wrist and drank in slow, greedy gulps.

“Come on, Maddy,” Leena said, firmly but not unkindly. “You need your strength.”

Maddy smiled and sat down across from Tracy, the hotel carpet soft on her knees. She pressed a kiss to Leena’s forearm, then her wrist, then finally her palm before she gently bit into the side of Leena’s hand. She drank, feeling the ties of Leena’s bracelets against her cheek, and Tracy reached across the floor to take Maddy’s hand in her.

“Good girls,” Leena murmured, closing her eyes. Her body hummed with power and her crystal glowed. Maddy could see Tracy’s start to light up in her forehead, and her own throbbed in the small of her back like the start of an orgasm. She knew they’d all fuck in the clean bed before they left; they couldn’t _not_ , not with that amazing feeling of life pulling at their bodies and drawing them closer to one another. It wasn’t the first time sex and death intersected for them, and it wouldn’t be the last.

It was a fucked-up life, but Maddy wouldn’t want anyone by her side for it but Leena and Tracy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Look Out Young Son" by Grand Ole Party, the song used in the film.


End file.
